<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body for the pile. by aveainthere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363029">Body for the pile.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveainthere/pseuds/aveainthere'>aveainthere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Amputation, Angst, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Death, Disability, Dismemberment, Disturbing Themes, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gen, Guns, Knives, Medical Device, Medical Trauma, Organs, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Torture, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveainthere/pseuds/aveainthere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of abuse from past lovers, Roger starts to date his best friend... and it will be the biggest mistake of his life, as Brian gets a little too attached to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body for the pile.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DON'T SEXUALIZE THIS STORY.<br/>yes there are sexual themes, but the main focus is the Psychological horror. DONT FETISHIZE THE ABUSE IN THIS STORY OR ANY SHAPE OR FORM OF ABUSE FROM ANYWHERE. ABUSE SHOULDN'T BE SEXUALIZED/ROMANTICISED/FEITISHIZED. this story isn't meant to do that, this is a dark story where I took my anger out in writing and tried to see how far I could go with writing gore.So please, you shouldn't find rape and abuse hot, that's so fucking wrong in all levels, Consensual non consensual play is alrigh, on a thin fucking line but atleast there's consent, BUT IF YOU THINK ACTUAL RAPE IS HOT, GO FUCKING DIE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger was, easy to say, one of the unluckiest people alive. Kicked out at eighteen because of his sexuality and dove straight into college without much support and a loan that he'd be paying forever, jumping from one abusive relationship to the other just to feel validated and needed because his parents did a shit job and making him feel loved so now he has to crave love from people that treated him like shit. So yeah, It was easy to say, luck wasn't on his side... <em>at all</em>.</p><p>Rogers college  years were rough, desperate times, and oh how naive and stupid he was. He craved any kind of love, even if that love came from a dick forcibly shoved up his ass, and being beat up. It was love to him... they said they loved him.</p><p>yeah Roger took the bare minimum-- no, lower than the bare minimum. Because as long as they verbally told him they loved him and still saw him as some kind of sex object, and showed him off to their friends, then if was love...</p><p>yeah no.</p><p>So clearly, Roger dosnt have the best history of relationships, none of them ended well, so much of them went wrong in fact that frankly he could write about about his all his horrible relationships if he really wanted too and it would definitely be one thick book. Hes had a lot of experience being use as people's punching bag, He's gone through everything. Being beat up, raped, threatened, drugged, forced into shit he didn't want. Everything. Well everything aside from being kidnapped and trafficked really, his glad he hasn't had that happen yet.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>Well... hopefully his check list of horrible things that could happen to him get completed any time soon.</p><p>And he was positive it wasn't going to because Around a year ago, Roger got into a relationship after fleeing his ex who he had finally gotten tired off... That man had shot him multiple times in the leg so Roger being the coward he was, and instead of calling the cops, crawled over to his soon to be boyfriend, then best friends, Brian's house.</p><p>Brian was a sweet loving man, nothing like any of Rogers ex boyfriends, if anything he was the opposite.</p><p>It was with Brian that Roger really realized how stupid he was for falling into men who did nothing but shit to him. It was with Brian where Roger learned what a real relationship was. Brian was the first man who's made him feel like he was more than just a sex doll. Brian made him feel loved, cared for, and just genuinely happy. Brian was everything he needed and wanted.</p><p>He was his saviour.</p><p>Brian opted for writing songs and poetry when angry, unlike Rogers ex who slapped him and made him feel worthless before shoving their dick up him because " they deserved a apology shag."</p><p>Brian opted for comforting Roger and caring for him, and setting up dates to make Roger feel better. Rogers ex laughed at him for crying before shoving their cock back into his mouth.</p><p>Brian opted for a healthy life style, maybe some alcohol now and then but relatively not that much. While rogers exes were mostly drug addicted alcoholics who got him on the life style.</p><p>You get it.</p><p>Rogers exes were assholes.</p><p>and Brian's was his lord and savior who pulled him out of his misery and into heaven.</p><p>Until bout six months ago.</p><p>They were making plans about moving in. The eviction notices were piling up at Rogers apartment and Brian just had found himself a nice house. Now of course roger wanted independence, he didn't want to be dependent on Brian for everything and that's where the problems started.</p><p>Plates thrown, clothes thrown, words thrown.<br/>
Brian took it all the wrong way. He took Roger not wanting to move in as a sign that Roger wasn't serious about their relationship. Roger begged and begged. But it was over.</p><p>Brian thought Roger wasn't over his old exes, Brian thought Roger didn't love him, Brian thought he was being used, cheated on, everything. Just because Roger wanted to prove to himself that he could stand up on his own without the help of anyone... he wanted to be independent for once in his life, having spent enough years depending on people to keep him alive... he just wanted to know he wasn't weak...</p><p>And so... Roger was back to having a shit life. But he wasn't going back to abusive relationships. never going back to any of them. He knew the warning signs now and he was stronger than before and be had to focus on getting his life together first before even thinking of getting into a new relationship. He didn't need a man to put him up, he was going to show the world he wasn't weak.<br/>
So he worked his ass off for five months straight, until he could afford himself another apartment, having lived at his grandparents house for a bit during the months where he was supposed to be homeless... oh bless the old people... But truly they only let Roger in because they needed someone to help out around the house... it wasn't bad but it wasn't what Roger wanted and it wasn't permanent.</p><p>Roger looked everywhere for a new place to live. He went around the city, trying to find empty apartments and maybe people looking for roommates or any flyers around advertising for one. He checked up on old friend to see if they needed someone to split rent with... and he even contacted a old ex who was now in the real estate buisness to see if he could help... though Roger quickly cut the call and turned down all the help the man had offered when he remembered the promise he made to himself. Yeah he was desperate, but not desperate enough to go back to his ex.</p><p>So out of options, he went on Craigslist to see where to live next. Afterall, craiglist was good right? Rogers friends has suggested it to him and they all had the same opinion;</p><p>" don't even go anywhere close to it!"</p><p>They had strong opinions on the site, saying it was creepy and sketchy and he should just wait until another good opportunity pops up but... it was so tempting he couldn't help himself.</p><p>on a craigslist ad, roger found a deal that was more than just fantastic. A man in his late 20s wanted a roommate to help around the house and pay only 10% of the rent. Now it may sound like the man basically just needed a maid, but this was a fantastic deal to Roger. All he would need to do is clean around the house, which was, very nice looking by the way, it was the typical suburban white family house, two stories tall and a basement, complete with a small attic, there was a pool in the back and three bedrooms and two bathrooms, it was a huge house, clearly someone well off owned, <em>clearly someone who didn't need to pay rent owned</em> <em>it</em>.</p><p>Maybe Roger should had looked at who owned the house before taking that deal up. Maybe he should had wondered why the man's face or any of his information wasn't on the ad, maybe he should had wondered why someone clearly well off needed someone to help pay rent... Maybe he should had took Freddie's advice... Maybe he should stop being so fucking stupid.</p><p>Because now he was tied and bound to a pole in someone's basement, And it's been two weeks since he's last seen sunlight and two days since hes last ate, one week since his last gotten a shower and god did he need to fucking piss so bad.</p><p>and speaking of piss...</p><p>" You smell like piss."  A voice from the corner of the room echoes, making Roger swallow on nothing and slightly whimper as his nails dug deeper into his palm, trying to claw at the rope around his wrist.</p><p>" If I knew this is how erotic you look while tied up, god knows what I would have done to you ages." the voice chuckles.</p><p>Finger's teasingly trace his face and go under his blindfold, slowly pressing into one of of his eyes before the blindfold went lose and fell off from Rogers face, " Pretty baby." the man says, trying his best not to look at the man... Roger dosnt react to the intimating figure infront of him, he couldn't give his kidnapper what he wanted... and so instead, he shakes. Easy to see why he reacted that way, this poor man was painted in blue, red and purple, some yellows and some greens. A metal plug was inserted in his anus which had dried blood on it, there was dry blood under Roger as well and he had deep cuts in him, scars everywhere, whip marks on his back and cuts on his cock...</p><p>" Adorable." That voice was menacing and god did it hurt Rogers ears. " Love that you can't help but shake when I'm here." the man laughs again, seemingly taking pleasure in Rogers suffering. Suddenly Roger feels pressure on his penis from what he assumed was the sole of a shoe... and a dirty shoe it had to be, he couldn't look down, he wasn't going to give the man what he wanted.</p><p>And then the shoe quickly pushed down on Rogers cock even harder, fingers quickly gripped Rogers hair and yanked him up, only pulling at his neck as he was unable to move due to his restraints, his weight making the pressure on his much scalp worse. " Didn't I tell you to look at me when I'm here?" Roger swallows.</p><p>"Shit!" The man yelps, shaking his shoe before kicking Roger harshly in his side, a crack echoed... well there went another rib. Roger sobbed and bit his lip before he could let out anymore sobs, he was keen on not giving the man what what he wanted... god he didn't even know what caused the man to suddenly kick him... until he felt the warmth between his thighs.</p><p>" You did that on purpose didn't you?" Brian growled going back over to Roger and slapping him hard across the face, so hard in fact that Roger coughed out blood, one of his teeth having gone loose and falling to the ground... yeah his jaw wasn't in the best condition.</p><p>"Answer me whore!" A knife was pulled out from Brian's pocket and pointed to Rogers neck. Roger clenched every muscle in his body and gulped. " N-no sir-..." he croaked, his voice was dry and odd, from not having used it in so long and of course from dehydration.</p><p>The knife dug slightly into Rogers skin, cutting into it which made The tears finally go over the edge of Rogers eyes. " Then explain why." Brian said sternly.</p><p>" I-i really needed to pee sir... And you scared me--. and I couldn't help it and--" Roger tried to tell the truth as best as he can, but he knew there was no way he could convince Brian that he didn't do that on purpose.</p><p>"And what?" Brian said, as if he was going to believe Roger didn't pee on him on purpose. "... No matter what I'd say you'd think I held it in just for purpose of peeing on you." Roger said, looking down defeated.</p><p>" Smart boy." Brian says, running his fingers through Rogers hair. " Smart, smart boy." He chuckles, oh if Rogers nails were sharp enough to claw through the rope... he would just punch Brian there and then... who knew this was the man's intentions all along.</p><p>" So smart yet so dumb." the brunette laughs, taking the chair he had in the corner of the room and moving it infront of roger, crossing his legs once he was seated.</p><p>" Smart at being a whore. Dumb at everything else. If I knew you were capable of doing anything right, I wouldn't had done this to you. If I knew that you wouldn't just go back to having shitty boyfriends that fuck you up till you pass out, I wouldn't do this to you."</p><p>" What the fuck do you mean..." Roger growled... This was what he hated the most, the constant degradation, the constant belittling... The constant " You're never going to be good enough." that's what really pissed Roger off and that anger was what bought him strength, because one day he just knew he was going to make Brian eat it words back up.</p><p>" Oh!" Brian's face was childishly shocked. " You're finally talking!" Brian grinned.</p><p>Roger cursed at himself for giving in to what Brian wanted, but he couldn't stand being talked down, taken apart, broken, he couldn't stand being called incompetent... <em>because he knew damn well that he was.</em></p><p>" Don't get me wrong Roger. I love you <em>dearly.</em> In fact! All of these is to protect you from getting yourself in another fucked situation where you get to be someone else's little punching bag slash sex doll!" The smile on Brian's face made the very core of Rogers soul burn with anger, to see the man he trusted the most, the person who built him back up after all those years of abuse, be the one to abuse Roger, undoing everything he did to help the man heal. Roger didn't even know what to think anymore if he somehow escaped Brian... knowing he was incompetent, unloved and lied to, by the man he loved the most... maybe just dying there in the basement would be better actually... it would end his misery.</p><p>" You're right." Roger says and Brian raised an eyebrow. " You're right because i was going to come back to you, beg for you forgiveness. I wanted us together again, so you're right. Because now I'm in another relationship where I am the punching bag and a sex doll, You're the the person you're supposed to be protecting me from! You fucking assho-"</p><p>
  <em>THWACK!</em>
</p><p>Brian huffed as he gripped the belt tightly in his hands, his palm and his wrist hurting from the sheer force he used from slapping Roger. More blood drips from the blonde... but Roger wasn't done yet. " You're only angry because it's true." He huffs from the pain, grinning at Brian thinking he owned him.</p><p>" If that logic was correct then I would be right too, So you really do miss their cocks huh? I never saw you as the kind to like getting raped." Brian said and as realization passed through Rogers head that he was never going to win against Brian he just shut up.</p><p>" Just as is thought." Brian said before undoing Rogers restraints. This was the first time Rogers ever been untied, his heart screamed joy and freedom, but his brain weeped danger. "W-what are you doi-- AAAHH!!" suddenly the belt was tightly wrapped around Rogers neck and he was dragged across the cold tiled floor before he was pulled up and pushed down onto a metal bed... this wasn't looking so good.</p><p>On each corner of the bed was a leather strap, and there was one around the neck area and some around the thigh areas. " Move a single inch and this knife is going straight into you." Brian says, putting the knife back inside his pocket, it was one of those foldable knifes so he was able to do so without injury.</p><p>Roger breathed out... This was his chance to escape, Brian was doing the restraints and the exit was right there, he looked up straight ahead and flinched as the lights blared into his eyes. He should escape. His eyes quickly scanned the room for things he could use as weapons and found the rack of tools Brian usually used to torture him with, Great. He was going to this, he wasn't going to die here. So quickly, with all the strength he had left in his body, He pulled himself up and kicked Brian away from him, making the man take a few steps back and hold his nose in pain.</p><p>While brian was whining, Roger undid the restraints on one of his arms and quickly crawled away... well maybe he shouldn't had used all his energy because even crawling away quickly was barely possible when he hadn't ate In two days and his stomach was eating itself, but still, he crawled, using his hands to drag his feet until his finger tips touched a mallet on the floor, Rogers grin grew wider as with his eyes but then...</p><p>finger's came and picked up the mallet before he could, Brian clicked his tongue. " You hate me that much? What a shame... You know I wasn't planning to do much to you today-" Brian said, Raising the mallet high up in the air, above his shoulder. " But this-" He smashed the head straight against the back of Rogers ankle. " Is-" he repeated the action as roger screamed in agony, using his hands to move away, but Brian was spot on with his aim everytime.</p><p>"Just-"</p><p>Roger screamed and begged. " No please stop! I'll be obedient now! BRIAN PLEASE!" his voice cracked as he roared in sorrow, his legs, the legs he used to walk around, to meet new people, to get himself to places, the legs he imagined he would use walking down the aisle one day to take Brian's hand.... the legs he imagined he'd be escaping with-</p><p>"Unacceptable-"</p><p>They were beat to bloody pulp. His ears were ringing, and he felt like he was watching himself in third person, the adrenaline pumping in his body, but he couldn't do anything-</p><p>"-Behavior!"</p><p>The fear was paralyzing, he stopped moving. Would Brian beat him more of him if he moved? He stayed still, he didn't want more of him to be gone. Everything was a blur, Roger couldn't hear a thing and he could barely see a thing, except for the head of the mallet repeatedly bashing against both his ankles, he didn't want that mallet anywhere else, he'd accepted that his feet and ankles were gone, and he'd never be able to walk anymore... he'd never be able to escape... and he'd never be able to kick that smug grin on Brian's face. And as he came into terms with how fucked he was, he collapsed onto the ground, defeated. This was it, he believed.</p><p>he just thought of all the good times he and Brian had. They used to be buddies way back in college and they used to play in a band together, Smile, Though it never really took off... Roger never really thought he'd be friends with Brian, he seemed to be the good two shoes hippie type fuck... which he was but he was a bit more than that, He was careful but adventurous and he was even dubbed the mom friend of the group... though now thinking of it, freddie would had made a better mom friend... Roger wondered what he was up to now, was he worried about Roger? It dosnt really matter now.... Roger knew this night was going to end in him in a body bag, or something close, so Roger just wished Freddie knew how much Roger loved him.</p><p>oh how Roger missed his friends... he missed freddie... John... and most importantly Brian. Rogers always liked Brian since college, Brian had accidentally walked into Rogers room while he was having fun under the sheets with a man from the biology department... And Roger had to stop to run to Brian and beg him to not hate him... It was a sweet night... Brian was accepting.. so accepting actually so accepting that the man under Rogers sheets had to leave because Roger found a more comfortable spot whilst crying into Brian's chest. It was the first time someone that wasn't one of his abusive boyfriends... or his one night stands... accepted him for being gay... Brian even confessed to being bisexual, and that he himself was in the closet too...and knowing just that he wasn't alone, that gave Roger strength to be more open about his sexuality... but alas all that went wrong.</p><p>" Roger."</p><p>It was always Brian there to pick up after the pieces. He'd come over to Rogers dorm and clean up the place while Roger was on the floor passed out from the having the ever living fuck beat and fucked out of him. He'd clean the place up and cleaned Roger up, bathing him and clothing him and sending him off to bed properly... And Roger swore he's woken up a couple times to Brian singing songs to him and kissing him on the forehead after taking care of everything... Not only was brian there to pick up the pieces of glass spread on the floor from the bottle smashed against his head... he was there to pick up the pieces of Roger.</p><p>" Roger!"</p><p>Sometimes Roger wished he just swallowed his pride and asked Brian out in college, Brian was treating him right as a best friend would it had hurt to gone beyond that point? Probably wouldn't had... and it probably would had helped shit not end up like this, he would had less trauma and he'd maybe be married to Brian right now, have a house by the sea and five cats and a dog... Maybe in a alternative universe where Roger wasn't such a coward and actually confessed his love to Brian... maybe they'd be stargazing under the stars right now instead of... whatever this was.</p><p>"ROGER!!"</p><p>Roger didn't know if he couldn't hear it or he was simply blocking it out and ignoring it subconsciously...but he wasn't responding. Stuck in his own little world of what him and Brian could had been... their wedding suits would had been beautiful... shades of black and blue... maybe black and white to represent their personalities and how they were the opposites... Johns kids would had been their flower children... and Freddie's cats would have nice little matching outfits... Delilah would had been the ring bearer... and Freddie would had been crying his eyes out... Roger couldn't help but laugh at that thought...but his little broken laughter was killed when electricity ran up him and a scream ripped through his voice.</p><p>"STOP!!! PLEASE!!!" he cried out loudly, finally breaking away from la la dream land. Brian stopped pressing down on the tazer and put it down aside.</p><p>" Finally youre responding! I thought you had died! Oh how unfortunate that would be." Brian said wjth a big smile on his face... not one of relief but one of ' Oh god, it wouldn't had been any fun torturing you if you were dead!' kind of smile.</p><p>" Anyway, look what yo-"</p><p>" I love you."</p><p>"What?" Brian looked over Roger... Brian had meant to break Roger but wasn't it too early? In confusion, Brian just stared at Roger and awaited a answer.</p><p>" I wish I wasn't so stupid and just asked you out.... I loved you all those years and yet... I thought I wasn't worthy enough to be yours... I thought you deserved better... so I settled for the people who treated me like shit because I though I was at their level.... I thought I was the same level of shit as they were... and I saw you as some god, who's love I was unworthy for." Roger said, a small but very weak smile creeping across his face, wishing this would maybe make Brian reconsider what ever the fuck he was going to do...</p><p>" And? You're stupid as fuck, daft, a absolute fucking dunce. I gave you a chance at my love and look what you did. You are <em>unworthy</em> but I love you anyway, and I'm doing this because I love you. And I can't fucking stand the thought of another grimey asshole getting their filthy hands on you and breaking you apart again... so I'll do it myself. I'll be the one to break you down if that's what you want so fucking bad. I'll be the one to kill you before they do it. I want you to die in my arms, I want to be the last man you ever talk to, the last man you ever look at, the last man you'll ever love. So enjoy this Roger, I'm giving your stupid useless life a purpose." Brian said, his fingers tightly gripping at Rogers neck and his blunt nails digging into the man, Roger couldn't breath but he couldn't struggle either, just accepting that he was going to die.... it would be better that way anyway.</p><p>" I'm so sorry Brian... But if this is my last moments then I don't want to leave the world alone and loveless... y'know I had out whole future planned... I though we were going to get marri-"</p><p>" SHUT UP!"</p><p>the knife went clean into Rogers thigh, the pain pushing a scream out of Roger followed by a few sobs. The. the knife started moving, slicing into and through him. " If you don't shut up I'm going to do this as slow as I can." But Roger couldn't stop screaming as the blade of the knife run up and down through the meat in his thigh, hitting the bone even... then the knife dissapeared and Roger knee well what was going to happen next.</p><p>" NO! NO PLEASE DONT BRIAN!"</p><p>The cleaver was raised.</p><p>" NONONONO!!! PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING-"</p><p>And went straight into Rogers bone.... but it wasn't finished off yet, so the cleaver was raised yet again. Roger didn't even notice, his eyes were blurry with tears and his throat was open wide and screaming, his whole body felt cold, numb and shaking and his brain was trying to process what the fuck was happening. Roger was prepared for a lot, but one of the things he wasn't prepared for was this.</p><p>And with one swift cut... Rogers bone split in half... and everything from up to his mid thigh, down to his toes, were gone...</p><p>" that sure took alot of effort." Brian huffed and flicked some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand before taking another belt and wrapping it tightly around Rogers thigh, tying it as tight as he could to stop more blood from rushing out. " I applaud your pain tolerance, any normal person would had passed out by now." Brian chuckled.</p><p>But Roger wasn't responding... he just couldn't.</p><p>" Y'know..." Brian started, cupping Rogers wet cheek, rubbing crescents near the man eye using his thumb. " You're very pretty... And you're eyes... they're just, perfect." Brian says, his thumb digging into the rim of Rogers eyesockets.</p><p>" Sometimes I even found myself wondering what it would be like to have your eyes in my hand... would they feel firm? or soft? I can't help it... your eyes look like they should be on some pretty doll." Brian said, leaning close to Rogers as if he was going to kiss him... but just as his lips brushed against Rogers, his mood suddenly changed and he pulled away with a sour expression on his face.</p><p>" I don't want to kiss someone who looks half way dead." Brian said before moving away... Roger didn't even notice Brian was gone, his life was flashing right in front of him... he knew this was it... he wished this was it, he didn't want to live anymore, he wouldn't know how to live anymore.... he should had just used his last remaining strength to kill himself... instead he was foolish and tried to escape... he should had just... he should had just... there was no point in this. Because if one thing was set, it was that he was going to get hurt and Brian wasnt going to let him go... He shouldn't be dwelling on what happened just minutes ago.... he can't change it now, might as well go with what Brian's wants... atleast then he'd die useful... he hoped he'd be useful... he spent his entire life wanting to please people... wanting to be useful... he didn't want to be a burden... and he was going to die being of use... but he was more looking forward to dying, the pain he was in was so immense, his heart felt like it was beating against his ribcage and threatening to rip through his skin, his breath was like needles, cold and harsh, every intake of air felt like it pricked his lungs... and his whole body, felt like static... he was cold but heater in the basement was turned all the way up and despite that, he was cold to the touch, and he felt cold... that was all he could feel, a mix of disgust, betrayal, anger, relief, pain and sadness... but other than that, he couldn't feel a thing in his body, except his whole thigh, which felt like it was on cold, minty, fire.</p><p>" Anyway, Let's let's do a little experiment yeah?" Brian says, but Roger does not respond, giving a shaky sigh before a metal tool was presented to his face that made his eyes widened... which he shouldn't had done because the tool was a Lid Speculum... a tool which purpose is to help keep the eye open during surgery... Yeah he was fucked... he didn't even think begging Brian to change his mind was worth it anymore.</p><p>Before he knew it the tool was forcibly shoved into his eye, which tears flowed endlessly from... he couldn't control it... He just wished the last sight his eyes saw was off something beautiful... Not the man he love turn physco and slowly kill him... but it was whatever, not like he could really do anything about it now...</p><p>" Cat got your tongue, Rog?" Brian grinned, spoon inching closer to Rogers eye. " No..." Roger said in a unsettling yet weak chuckle. " What's so funny?" Brian raised a brow, he stops moving the spoon. " Nothing it's just, You'd be the last person I ever thought would do this." the blonde man says, by the tone of his voice, it was clear he had given up.</p><p>" So did i."</p><p>those three words left Brian's lips, some few long seconds after Roger finished talking. And for a second, Roger swore he saw Brian's face soften.</p><p>" But after you left me, I realized, if I can't have you, no one can." Brian said, his tone getting colder towards the end of the sentence and he continued to move the spoon until the curved tip was directly under Rogers eyeball.</p><p>"W-well now I'm all yours I guess... Aha..." Roger chuckled nervously, Blinking once and swallowing the tension in his throat as he mentally prepared himself for blindness.... Atleast getting his eye gauged out wouldn't hurt that much....</p><p>" This shouldn't hurt, Getting stabbed in the eye would hurt more." Brian hummed. Roger wished he could close his eyes as the spoon cupped his eyeball then swerved to the side before Brian popped the whole eyeball out... His eye was now dangling by the optic nerve, so he could still see, but without hydration it was getting quite painful... though thankfully soon enough Brian cut off the nerve and just like that, Roger was blind in his left eye.</p><p>" Interesting." Brian said, looking at the lifeless eyeball in his hand. " It's actually quite firm." He said as he poked at it and squeezed it in his hand... " Kinda reminds me of silicone sex toys... just alot more... moist and meatier? I don't know the word." Brian said ... God what could he possibly do now, Rogers lost both his ankles, almost his whole leg, and now one of his eyeballs. How could this possibly get worse? Surely death wouldnt be worst case scenario. If anything that would be the best thing to happen right now.</p><p>But then he felt tugging at his ass hole.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>But that wasn't a good Oh, How do you expect him to be saying Oh in anything else other pure horror at a time like this. It was a Oh for " oh I'm gonna get my eyeball shoved up my ass." kind of Oh... There was plenty of things Roger had in his bucket list. But this was not it.</p><p>Two of Brian's fingers entered Rogers hole and stretched the hole slightly.</p><p>" Perfectly stretched." Brian says in satisfaction. He positioned the eyeball at Rogers anus before slowly pushing it in, Which wasn't very hard considering the circular shape of the eyeball and Roger ass being stretched.</p><p>" Know what, How about we make this a little fun?"</p><p>Having been there for a week, Roger Learned alot about this new side of Brian... and This Brian's version of fun was drugging Roger and fucking him, while doing the worst to torment him.</p><p>" Maybe let's even take the phrase 'Go out with a bang' to a whole 'nother level." Brian laughed and Roger just, layed his head back. He was done with this. Done screaming and done begging, He's pretty much lost everything at this point. He wouldn't be able to walk anymore if we're to ever escape. It wouldn't be easy to get a job, and he'd probably have to pay for the hospital and not to mention the medication he'd be on. He'd have to go to therapy and try to work his ass off in a wheelchair...and blind in one eye.... with Post traumatic stress Disorder and god knows what else. Roger just wished this was going to be over with quick.</p><p>" You're familiar with this, Yeah?" Brian said, presenting a syringe to Roger... which was new, all the other drugs Brian had gave him was through his food or a pill. But he was familar with what it was. " The most effective sex drug there is on the market... it's been used on m-me..." Roger says, slightly in shame before poking his tongue out, Knowing Brian was probably going to ask him to do that anyway as it was the fastest way to get the drug working.</p><p>" Such a obedient boy." The physcopath hummed, ruffling Rogers hair slightly as if Roger was some dog who just made his owner proud.</p><p>Brian lifted Rogers tongue to access what was underneath it before injecting the drug straight into Rogers tongue... the drugs quickly took affect, Rogers body which was cold to the touch now felt like it was on fire, Lust clouding his head as he tried to keep his vomit in... he was disgusted with this, how his body was going against all his wishes and he couldn't do shit about it... and he was going to be forced to like it even when this was the worst thing he's gone through... and he's been raped... so many times... but to have the person you love do it, to him that was even worse.</p><p>" You know, I never thought I would be into this kinds of play." Brian said, getting on the table and undoing his pants.</p><p>" I've always been into rope, whips, and floggers, you know all that. But I never thought I'd be into literally torturing someone like this... God you're practically half way dead!" The guitarists maniacal grin seem to never leave his face and it got even wider as he positioned the tip of his cock at Rogers hole... It wasn't that hard to get in-between Rogers legs, especially because Roger only had one now.</p><p>Roger bit down on his lip even harder to the point where it was bleeding, he was trying so hard not to vomit, but looking over and seeing Brian fully aroused, rock hard and between his...leg. It was hard to keep his stomach acid in, and he breath in deeply, trying to get his stomach to calm down... he couldn't puke now... Things would only get worse...</p><p>Brian coated his cock in lubricant, he wasn't the type to like going in raw... especially at the state Rogers ass was in. Then he slowly pushed his shaft in, It didn't take to long as Roger was stretched from the plug.</p><p>" You know. I find it funny that, after you left me, I tried to fuck around, and when I fucked them, all in mind was you." Brian chuckles, almost sounding like he was reminiscing on the old times where he and Roger were a perfectly good couple... but now... god he didn't even know what to make of what was going on.</p><p>" all I could think of was the places you liked to be touched in." Brian said, thrusting his hips at a angle, to prod at Rogers prostate, a small Groan left the the blonde man. Rogers reaction satisfied Brian, because a chuckle him.</p><p>" I tried so hard, but in the end, nothing could replace you." Brian started thrusting into Roger at a calm pace which was slowly turning more agressive as more words poured out of his mouth.</p><p>" YOU AND I WERE MEANT TO BE." this wasn't doing good on Rogers stomach at all, he was going to puke if Brian was going to keep thrusting into him so harshly.</p><p>" No one is perfect for you, except for me! And no one is perfect for me but you!" Brian laughed loudly, This wasn't the laugh of a person any where near sane, No, This was the laugh of man who's lost his grip on reality.</p><p>" I FIND IT SO. FUCKING. STUPID. THAT YOU LEAVING ME CAUSED ALL THIS!" Brian was starting to get when more agressive and Roger tugged at his restraints trying to get his arms out so he could cover his mouth.</p><p>" WHY DIDNT YOU COME BACK! WHAT WAS SO WRONG WITH BEING WITH ME!" Brian pulled a knife out and Roger eye widened, he couldn't help it anymore. The disgust, the fear, the absolute terror, the whole uneasiness of the situation and the pressure in his stomach... he just... he couldn't hold it in, Vomiting all over himself, some getting into his nose and of course burning. His throat burned but he couldn't focus on that because before he knew it, a line from hom his chest to his abdomen was cut open, ripping through the flesh and the muscles. Brian made more cuts at the bottom before opening the flaps and revealing Rogers internal organs, at this point, Roger was in such immense pain, that he was on the verge of passing out... He couldn't help but vomit all over himself again at the sight of seeing his own internal organs... Well there was no doubt he was going to die now.</p><p>" I. LOVED. YOU." Brian slammed into Roger with every word, seeing his internal organs move due to the agressive force Brian was using.</p><p>" I LOVED YOU EVER SINCE I MET YOU. I LOVED YOU EVEN WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING AROUND WITH MEN WHO DIDNT LOVE YOU!"</p><p>Roger couldn't even hear a thing... He was seeing the light. Everything was blurry, and he was bleeding out... He couldn't wait for this to be over... it was close now... the end...</p><p>" THEY TOSSED YOU AROUND SND WHO WAS THERE FOR YOU? IT WAS ME, I PICKED YOU UP WHEN THEY BROKE YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING REPAY ME!" Tears were streaming from Brian's face, by his thrusts, he was clearly taking his anger out on Roger... who was very unresponsive... he didn't even react when Brian wrapped his fingers around his intestines and squeezed on it harshly before yanking it out. Rogers eye only rolled into the back of his head.</p><p>" We're going to be together forever in hell, Roger. I'll see you there!" Brian laughed maniacally, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, and getting blood on his face.</p><p>" I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU-" Brian changed the phrase, as he started stabbing random parts of Roger, not even paying attention to where he was aiming, eyes too full of tears. There was cuts everywhere, On Rogers organs, arms, face... God he wasn't even sure if he was alive anymore.</p><p>" AND ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOUR HEART!" and.with that, the knife jabbed into Rogers heart, Brian laying ontop of him, defeated... it was over now... for Roger atleast.</p><p>" I love you..." Brian cupped the blondes face, smiling at his beautiful sleeping face. He finished off and rested his forehead against Rogers, whispering sweet words to him.</p><p>" You died... No- We died Making love..." Brian chuckles goofily, lightheaded. " And we're going to die next to each other..." Brian said, stroking Rogers hair. " I'm so sorry..."</p><p>Heavy footsteps could be heard above the basement and they were rushing In. " They're here... I guess it's my cue huh." Brian smiled, kissing the tip of Rogers nose before sitting up and putting his arms in the air.</p><p>" Mr.May! Put your hands up where we can see them!"</p><p>" Oh officer..." Brian laughed, gripping tightly on his knife.</p><p>" PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!"</p><p>" It's too late for that." Brian said in a flirtatious tone before he proceeded to jab the knife into his heart... But he wasn't sure which killed him, The rain of bullets that were pouring into his back or the knife to his chest, but either way, he died next to the one he loved.</p><p>and that was what mattered to him...</p><p>A world of only him and Roger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>